Computers are used in virtually all electronics, such as equipment, machinery, and consumer goods. The computers utilize various types of memory for processing, storing, presenting, and generating vital computer data required for proper operation of the electronic equipment and critical needs of users. The vital computer data can be numbers, texts, symbols, images, audio representations, software programs, or any representation stored as unique electrical states or values in various types of memory.
The various types of memory can be classified in one of two basic categories. The first category refers to non-volatile memory and the second category of memory refers to volatile memory. The non-volatile memory, once written with the vital computer data, is considered be permanently written until modified intentionally modified by user or programs and unaffected by loss of power to the computer system.
The volatile memory, once written with data, is permanent as-long-as specific operating conditions are met. One such condition is the requirement of continuous power applied to circuitry of the volatile memory to prevent loss of vital computer data. Another condition is a requirement to periodically recharge or re-energize the circuitry in the volatile memory to prevent loss of the vital computer data.
There are significant costs and performance differences between the volatile memory and the non-volatile memory. Typically, the volatile memory has fewer circuitry, costs less, and can be written to or read from faster than the non-volatile memory of similar size. The non-volatile memory does not have the conditions of the volatile memory to maintain permanence of the vital computer but costs more, has more circuitry, and can be slower to read from or written to in comparison to the volatile memory of the same size.
The demand for the computers with vital computer data results in product trade-offs that require a combination of both volatile memory and non-volatile memory. Reliability and security of the vital computer data in the computers is required. Thus, with increasing demands for computers with improved reliability, availability, and data security, it is imperative that the vital computer data be protected from loss and available when needed by the computers.
In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.